


Tablecloth?

by justhere



Series: OTP Oneshots [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Prompt: Where Dongwoo wants it rough but Sunggyu is too gentle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tablecloth?

**Author's Note:**

> Page breaks identify change in POV, not necessarily a change in time.

"How are you feeling now?" I panted out, flopping onto my back and Dongwoo rolled over so he could use me as a pillow.

"Still not tired..." Dongwoo answered, causing my eyes to go wide.

"Are you serious? Jesus Christ, Dongwoo, you're insatiable!" Which wasn't a lie. At all. My boyfriend is obviously an energetic person, anyone could tell, but what they don't understand is this nighttime routine he and I have going on. "What's going to make you go to sleep? You have work at 6 tomorrow morning."

"I don't know," he mumbles, his pout practically audible as his fingers begin to trace ticklish patterns on my stomach. 

I sigh. "Well I'm too tired to go again if that's what you're thinking." He completely wears me out; he can never just do it once, which makes it difficult for me, considering how long he's able to last in a single round. 

"That's okay..." he sighed back, and I felt bad all of a sudden- self-conscious even. Is it because of me? Am I not satisfying his needs? He seems to like it, and he says he enjoys sex with me... He's never really been one to tell a white lie just to make someone else feel better, so I can assume he's telling the truth. I know I'm not his first, but it's obvious that his expectations about sex were met, because why would he keep asking for it if he didn't like it?

* * *

 

It's always like this. It's good, of course it's good. It's amazing, really- it just gets boring. Repetitive.

I don't want to tell him. If I tell him, he'll think it means that I find him boring, and he's definitely not a boring person. But.. I don't know, I'm just very one with my body; I'm very aware of it. That means that I know what I want, and what I want is for him to pin me down and take me. It's not that the caresses and the closeness don't feel nice. But sometimes it's good to do something different, right?

To be completely honest, I've never felt uncomfortable asking for what I want from Sunggyu. He was always willing to give me whatever I ask for, and it's not like I've ever been unreasonable. 

But for some reason, I felt that this was just something that was off-limits. He seems so traditional and prudish when it comes to the bedroom- nothing but compliments and love-making and soft touches. Sex is sex, and it's not like the way we do it isn't enjoyable to me... I just can't help but get curious at the image of a very dominant Sunggyu. At first, I thought it was simply that- just curiosity. But whether it actually is just that, or if it's something more, it didn't really matter, because if Sunggyu wasn't willing to try it, then it's not like I'm going to force him to. 

But to be totally fair, I don't think the reason I haven't brought it up yet is because it would be awkward. In truth, I think I just know Sunggyu wouldn't like the idea. And it's not because he's selfish, but quite the opposite. Usually, it didn't annoy me the way he treated me like glass. I thought it was cute and endearing, when I would fall off the sofa and he would fuss about how I wasn't being careful and could have hurt myself. It makes me feel good when I cut my finger only to have him fretting about my knife safety. It was amusing, really.

So basically, expecting him to tie me up and listen to me scream without stopping every 3 seconds to ask if I'm okay is just unrealistic. I love his caring nature; it's what makes Sunggyu himself, and I don't want him to change, of course. But at the same time, I only wish he could put it aside momentarily. Just for a short while...

"Yah, are you finally asleep?"

"No," I groaned, forgetting that I was in the middle of a conversation. It's not that rare for me to space out like this, though, so I won't have to explain myself.

Sunggyu laughed lightly at me, as he usually does when I get distracted at the most inopportune moments. I'm glad he finds it amusing instead of annoying, because I've come across countless individuals who think otherwise, and have no problem in telling me so. That's another thing I appreciate about Sunggyu, though. He's never once made me feel stupid or troublesome like many people do.

"Dongwoo-yah!" he prompted louder, snapping me out of my thoughts once again.

"Hm?" I hummed, hoping he would repeat what he just said for me.

I tilted my head up from being tucked close to his chest so I could look him in the eyes. "Forget about it," he chuckled. "You do look tired now, and I don't blame you. It's been a long day today, hasn't it? Go ahead and go to sleep, baby."

"I'm not tired, I was just thinking," I promised, not wanting to go to sleep just yet. I was still relaxing after our lovemaking, but no matter how long today was, I still didnt want to settle all the way down just yet. 

"Is everything okay?" Sunggyu asks, and the concern in his voice always has me smiling.

"Of course it's okay. I'm really just not tired yet."

"At all?" he asks, sounding impressed when he leaned down for a short kiss. "How are you still not tired?" 

"I don't know," I shrugged. It really didn't make sense to me, but sex just seems to energize me; it doesn't make me sleepy like other people. Sure, I have seemingly endless energy anyway, so Sunggyu's attempts to wind me down for bed really do nothing. Plus, I don't have to exert enough energy to feel tired with him- he always goes so slowly. I makes me feel special and loved and everything I like to feel, but maybe sometimes I want to be turned on beyond belief, you know? Sometimes I want to go fast, hard- whatever, really. I want to lose my ability to speak and think and breathe. 

And I want it with Sunggyu.

* * *

 

"Hyung, why are you sighing so much?"

"Hm?" I hummed, looking up from my coffee to see Howon sitting in front of me. "Oh, I thought you went to the bathroom..."

"I did. I got back 3 minutes ago and you've just sat there staring out the window and sighing. So I repeat... Why are you sighing?"

I cocked my head to the side, wondering if this was something that's appropriate to share with a friend. Social acceptability told me to keep my mouth shut, and usually I would listen to that inner voice, but maybe Howon could help.

"Is it about Dongwoo?" Howon pressed further, trying to make it seem more casual by keeping his interest mainly focused on playing with the whipped cream on top of his drink.

"You used to get with him back in university, right?" I blurted out all of a sudden before I had a chance to stop myself. It's not like I was making an accusation or anything- it's true. They both went to the same university, and Howon had actually introduced me to Dongwoo as his "fuck-buddy" back in those days.

Howon only laughed and nodded his head. "Why? You can't tell me you're jealous, you're the one who took him away from me," he commented good-naturedly, obviously not offended now or back then. To be quite honest, he looked quite amused right now, and I was ready to die of embarrassment. "Or do you need help with something? Keep in mind we weren't together emotionally, I can't really help with all that relationship stuff."

When I kept silent and stared intently down at the floor beside our table, my cheeks flared up in a bright shade of red, he finally caught on. He's always been the observant kind...

"Oh my god," he cheered, bouncing in his chair and laughing at my obvious discomfort. "You need sex advice, oh my god this is great! Okay, so is it like, he's unsatisfied, or is it you who's unsatisfied? Or is it great and you just wanted to brag? Wait, which of you even tops? At first I would guess you, but Dongwoo-hyung can also get pretty dominant if you make him wait too long for-"

"Howon!" I shouted, just trying to stop his rambling before I sank through the floor in embarrassment and shame. "Just shut up! It's him, I don't know what he wants."

"... Have you asked him?"

"Have I... Have I what now? I can't just ask him!" I exclaimed, scandalized by the prospect.

"Why not? You just asked me, and I'm not even your boyfriend."

I really hate it when he makes points like this... "I can't just ask him, because... It's just weird!"

Howon narrowed his eyes at me, making me feel self conscious under his gaze. "So it's weird to talk to your own boyfriend about sex, but it's not weird to ask me about you two's sex life?"

"Ugh, is this weird? I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do, and I-"

"Okay fine. It's not weird, I just really wanted to make fun of you for a while. So clearly you two haven't talked about this, so what makes you think he's not happy if he hasn't said so?" he asked, getting right to business.

The awkward blush on my face had died down just a bit. "I don't know, he just seems like it. There's not really any direct example I can give, it's just that after we... you know... he just, he doesn't seem at all like he used to when we first started being intimate like that. He used to be all giggly when we were done and just.. like.. I don't know, excited and happy? Now he just seems bored."

"So he's bored," Howon said simply. "What else?"

"What do you mean what else? That's it... How am I supposed to just ignore that?"

Howon scoffed and looked at me incredulously. "You're not supposed to ignore it! I asked 'what else' because I thought that was the easy part and you could figure out how to make it not-boring by yourself without my help."

"Well apparently not, because that's what I'm asking..." Sure, he made my issues here seem like no big deal, but it was a huge problem to me. I can't just make it not-boring... Sex is just sex, what else is there to it?

"Seriously? Just spice it up! That's literally all you have to do..."

"How do you expect me to do that? Use whipped cream?!"

"...Sure, if that's what you're into..." he shrugged, not seeming as perturbed at the idea as I am.

"It's not!" I protested.

"Is he?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

... Am I sure? "...No..."

"So maybe you should ask him."

I huffed in annoyance. "That's not something that I can just- like, what would I even say? 'Hey, do you think whipped cream is sexy?' like what the fuck Howon!"

Howon was looking far too pleased at how awkward I felt right now, and that kind of made me want to hit him (if I didn't know he could hit back harder- even though he wouldn't). "If you can't talk to him about sex, what kind of relationship do you have?"

"A relationship with me! I don't talk about sex, it's just weird! There's not even an appropriate time to just... walk up and be like, 'let's talk about sex together because I think it would be cool' you know??"

"No. No I don't know. That's completely absurd." He seemed to be taking this a little more seriously now, and that honestly worried me a bit. "If you're concerned that he's not enjoying sex with you, then you need to man up and talk to him about it. You're his boyfriend and if you guys are going to be intimate, then you should at least know how to please him."

I cleared my throat, trying not to take offense at the way he was staring pointedly at me. "Well what did- ... What was it like with you?"

"Are you asking me how your own boyfriend was in bed?"

"I- no! No, I want to know like... how you did... oh my god this is so awkward, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, standing up and getting ready to flee the shop, delete him from my contacts, and never see him again when he grabbed my wrist.

"Sit," he commanded.

I obeyed, not looking him in the eyes.

"I will tell you this for purely educational purposes, do you hear me?" He was all business now. "I can't believe you don't even know what he wants by now, but back then, he was totally into submission."

That sounded easy enough. "He wants to top?"

"No, fuck hyung, you're insufferable. He wants you to top," he said with some weird hand gestures at the end, suggesting that I should come to some sort of conclusion from that information.

"... I do..."

"Oh my god," he dropped his face into his hands and shook his head before looking back up at me. "He wants you to fuck him. Like, hard. You know, tie him up and shit? Knowing you, you've probably been doing the opposite, am I right?" he paused. "And I'm going to take that expression on your face to mean that yes, I am entirely right. Just fucking talk about it like men, would you?"

 

Later that week, Dongwoo and I found ourselves in bed together, kissing lazily as it was a Friday evening and we would be able to spend our whole Saturday together.

No, we didn't talk about it yet. I was still freaking out about it. What if I hurt him if we try it? What if there's nothing wrong at all and I'm just being paranoid?

When I passed my hand down his bare torso to rest low on his back, I briefly considered having the discussion now. I was about to pull away too, when I got another idea. My hand moved lower and snuck past the waistband of his jeans and underwear to grab his ass in my one hand, gripping hard with fingernails biting into the flesh.

I felt him pull his mouth away half a centimeter just so he could take a gasping breath before pressing his mouth back against mine harder, his tongue reaching deeper. 

Maybe Howon was right; maybe this is what he wants after all. 

I hadn't been planning on going much further than kissing tonight, but I needed to know what Dongwoo wanted from me, and if I can't just ask him straight out, maybe I can try to be sexy about it? God, it's so weird, even thinking about trying to act sexy, like how do people even do that?

But it seemed to be my only option, so I removed my hand and pushed him over to lay on his back. Straddling his hips, I connected my lips to his neck. Sensing the opportunity, I bit down on his skin- lightly- as I grinded my own hips down ever so slightly, just to test his reaction. Considering the most foreplay we had ever really done was mostly limited to touching and sucking, his loud moan was quite shocking to me.

I glanced up at him and he seemed just as surprised as I was right now. But this worked, this was part of my plan, to rile him up before I start talking.

"What do you want, baby?" I murmered in a low voice, keeping my hips moving against his to create friction that will hopefully make him admit what he needed in that moment. I was mentally facepalming myself as I did so, not thinking that this could ever work, when he made a satisfied humming noise. 

Did my attempts at being sexy seriously work?

"Just keep going, it feels good," he mumbled back, his eyes closed with a smile on his face. But that's what he always said when I asked if he was enjoying himself. Well, not exactly that, but along those lines at least. Assuring me that I was doing fine and that it felt nice, whatever. 

My hand snuck between our bodies down to the bulge in his jeans pressing up against mine, gripping it in one hand before speaking. "How do you want me?" I asked, hoping that didn't sound too lame. It was weird, though, because I had never asked that before. We always just kind of did it, no questions, no conflict. 

He opened his eyes and stared questioningly at me before reaching straight down to start unbuckling my pants, pushing them down my thighs. I was uncertain with the way that he was opting to use actions instead of words, but I decided to just follow his lead for now. I helped him by pulling my pants and underwear down the rest of the way while he was already working on his. I ended up having to rid him of those as well, and when we were both entirely naked, he nodded his head.

"Go ahead," he commanded.

I cleared my throat and reached towards the night table in search of the lube, but found him pulling my body back towards him. I looked down at him in question, but he was only shaking his head.

"No, just do it."

I squinted my eyes towards him. We always use lube. It's cleaner than anything else and more comfortable for him than using nothing. I brought my fingers up to my mouth, wondering if that's what he was talking about, but he pulled my arm down again.

"Dongwoo, what-"

He reaced forward, grabbing my hardening cock and pumping it several times. "Are you ready?" he asked, making my eyes widen.

No preparation, no lube, just straight up? "Th-that's going to hurt, Dongwoo, are you ready?"

"Yes, just do it! Hurry Gyu," he pouted at me, and he spread his legs wide open for me.

I tried to brush away all of my extra nervousness and just pressed forward as he had requested, trying to fit my cock in the too-small space with no kind of lubricant whatsoever. He was groaning immediately, his body obviously resisting my advances, and I paused.

"Dongwoo-"

"Keep going," he begged, gripping onto his thighs tightly as he tried to open himself wider. I obeyed once again, going in by centimeters just to make it the slightest bit easier for him.

He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut before tossing his head back. "Fuck, no Gyu, oh god stop-"

I stopped instantaneously, watching over his pained features intently for another command. My heart was clenched seeing his eyes water like that, but when I tried to pull out, he moved his grip to my sides, holding me firmly in place.

"No no, I didn't mean stop, I meant.. just.. just go on, keep going, please."

But my hips were frozen in place. "Since when does no mean yes and stop mean go?" I demanded, confused and upset and his obvious pain. "Woo, I feel like I'm raping you right now, this isn't okay!" I pulled out despite his whine. "What's going on?"

He was panting as he answered. "I- I just.. You asked how I wanted- and.. and I just.. I w-want..." 

I panicked as soon as I saw his eyes watering again, this time in emotional discomfort, and I found myself latching myself onto his side in comfort immediately.

"I'm sorry, Gyu, I know I shouldn't have made you do something you don't want to."

He was wiping at his tears frustratedly, obviously embarrassed that they were there at all. But that's when it dawned on me. He wanted it like that. Rough and fast and- just as Howon said- dominating. He liked that pain.

And here I am making him feel ashamed for wanting that when I should be providing for him. I'm making him feel bad for having the needs that he does, like a terrible boyfriend.

"No, baby it's okay, I'm sorry. I understand, maybe we can try again later?" I suggested. I knew exactly what he wanted now, but I still needed a bit of time to wrap my head around the idea. Of course it goes against every fiber of my being to hurt Dongwoo, so what am I supposed to do when he wants me to hurt him? Other people have no problem with this whole idea of dominating, they like feeling powerful. I, on the other hand, always tried to make sex equal.

"No, we shouldn't. I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed right now. Just forget about it," he mumbled, pressing the heels of his hands against his closed eyelids. That's really what bothered me though, the fact that he was embarrassed. He was never embarrassed, no matter what kind of crazy stuff he did that would have had me cringing if I were him, he was never affected. And now he was feeling this way because I had practically made fun of what he wanted after asking him to tell me. He's probably feeling abnormal and ashamed just because I was too closed-minded to understand.

 

The next day was awkward...

Which is awful, really, because Howon made me realize that sex and anything to do with it should not be awkward when you're in a relationship with someone you love.

Dongwoo was smiling and laughing and acting normal but never looked me in the eyes. We would have animated conversation and he would be looking down at the table or at various objects around the room.

When he went out in the afternoon with his friend Sungyeol- probably to avoid the awkwardness he still felt around me- I called up an old friend who owed me more than a couple favors.

I was going to make this up to Dongwoo, give him what he wants, and feel good myself while doing it.

* * *

 

"So why the sudden desire to come over?" Sungyeol asked as he finished making his pot of ramen on the stove.

"No reason. Gyu had some work things he had to do," I replied casually.

"Oh really? What work things?" Sungyeol pushed, bringing our food to the table where I was seated.

"...Just work things. How am I supposed to know?" I defended.

"You're a horrible liar, hyung. Did you guys get in an argument this morning or something?" Sungyeol pressed, honestly concerned. I grimaced at his concern. feeling as if it was unecessary.

"Fine, he's not working. But we didn't argue. It's just kind of weird," I admitted, pouting subconsciously before I began eating. "Why?" Sungyeol asked next- predictably, I might add. I huffed, not knowing if I should even answer that or not. Usually I wouldn't think twice about talking to my best friend about sex. It's perfectly natural for two guys to talk about their sex lives with one another. But after Sunggyu's reactions last night, I wasn't sure I was ready to face the embarrassment a second time.

Sungyeol cocked his head to the side and his uneasy frown deepened at my silence. "What happened?"

"It's really nothing, Yeol. I promise."

"Then it shouldn't be hard to talk about. Tell me, hyung," he pouted, giving me his best attempt at puppy eyes.

And he wasn't even that good at them- really, he wasn't- but it made me crack anyway. This is my best friend, and if I can't talk with him about my insecurities of my relationship, then I'll have nobody to share this with. I hate keeping things locked up inside, and Sungyeol is always there for me.

"I kind of made a fool out of myself last night," I sighed heavily. "Can we talk about something super personal for a second?"

"Yeah..."

"I was just getting bored of how things had been going between us sexually, you know?"

"Oh god, is this the sex talk?" Sungyeol groaned in jest. "I get it, I get it, hyung-"

"No really, this isn't just me talking about sex, I really need your advice Yeollie..."

Sungyeol cocked an eyebrow, his smile still wide. "My advice? Hyung, you know I haven't been in a relationship in over a year, right?"

I sighed. "I know, I just don't know who else to talk to. It's really personal and I absolutely can't talk to Sunggyu about it." I was subconsciously pouting, and only became aware of the fact when Sungyeol was poking the edge of my mouth. "Smile, hyung. You can talk to me any time, but you have to smile." I pushed his hand away and grinned at his silliness. "I'm smiling, fine."

"Okay now go ahead," Sungyeol prompted, sitting back in his seat to show that he was shutting up now.

"So... At what point does it just get too much in bed?" I asked self-consciously, wringing my fingers together on my lap.

He crossed his arms. "I don't think it's possible for it to be too much, not if both of you are enjoying yourselves and nobody is getting hurt." I could tell he had something extremely smart-ass to say, but was glad he kept it to himself.

But still, what he did say still raised up flags in my mind. Groaning, I buried my face into my arms that were resting on the table.

"What did I say?" Sungyeol panicked, trying to physically pick my head back up.

I shook him off and remained hidden. "To what extent does 'getting hurt' go?" I mumbled almost inaudibly. I couldn't see the expression on his face after my most recent question, but I was probably getting looked at pretty oddly right now.

"Hyung, can you stop dancing around this? Just tell me what's going on, I'm getting worried."

I lifted my head but kept my back slightly slouched, not looking him in the eyes. "I've just really wanted to know what it would be like to be... y'know... like, tied up and stuff. And-and last night he was acting so different, it was so hot, and I just- he asked me what I wanted and I tried to show him but he completely freaked out. Is it really that weird?"

Sungyeol was quiet for just a second. "So wait, he freaked out because you wanted to be tied up? That makes no sense! I'd understand if you tried to tie him to the bedpost, but why was he getting freaked out by that?"

I was a little thrown off at how Sungyeol wasn't telling me that I was out of line, but I tried to regain my bearings. "I- I told him not to use any lube or preparation or anything, and he told me he didn't like the thought of it when he tried. I mean, I get it, this is Sunggyu we're talking about. But he was acting so different and I thought it would be okay to just... you know?"

"Of course that's okay! Oh my goodness, hyung, don't go thinking that you're abnormal just because you and your boyfriend don't agree on what feels good in bed!" (which is somehow exactly what I needed to hear right now) "Like you said, this is Sunggyu-hyung, the guy who wanted to carry you for the rest of our hiking trip after you tripped on a tree root." He paused to let me laugh at the memory. "But if that's what you want, then he's got to be willing to work out some kind of a compromise, right? He can't just ignore your needs like that. I know he's a prude," (shockingly accurate word choice) "but you're probably going to have to talk about it. I'm usually totally open to talk about things like that with my partner, but I pin Sunggyu as the kind of guy who would just ignore it and keep doing what's adequate just because he knows it works. He'd probably avoid talking about it at all costs, so I'd say it's up to you to bring it up tonight."

I didn't want to admit he was right about that very last part, but it's true that it's on me here. Sunggyu would never start up this discussion, and if I don't, then we'll be awkward forever.

 

That night, Sunggyu wasn't home when I got back. It was getting late and I knew I had work in the morning, so I decided to just get ready for bed and wait to see if he'll return.

When I was already laying awake in bed, I had to call him up because as awkward as things were this afternoon, I still missed him by my side at night.

"Hey baby!"

"Gyu, are you coming home?" I asked in a small voice, hoping that he wasn't avoiding me right now.

"Yeah, I was out with Woohyun. I didn't know you were home yet, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

I sighed in relief. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, see you soon Woo."

I hung up and smiled softly as I pulled the blanket up to wrap around me happily. I really don't know why, but even after the weirdness of this morning, I was so excited to see him again. I already mentally decided not to talk about it tonight because it may take a while and I have work at 7:00 in the morning tomorrow, but we'll talk sooner or later. 

I heard when the front door opened and closed and waited patiently on my side of the bed for him to put everything away and get ready for bed himself. I was laying on my side facing the door when he entered, a shopping bag in his hand. He deposited it on the wall next to the bed and squatted down on the floor in front of me. 

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"Are you tired?" he asked, probably wanting to talk to me about his day.

"No," I answered. I'll always listen.

"Great. Woohyunnie took me shopping today and I really want to show you some things," he said excitedly, grabbing the bag back off of the floor and jumping over me to his spot on the bed. I turned over lazily, though I did gain a little energy seeing how hyper he was acting right now (honestly it seemed that we switched bodies. Usually I was the one jumping around showing him things).

He pulled out something shiny, and I had to contort my torso to turn on the lamp behind me so I could see. Turning back around, my eyes bulged out in shock. "G-Gyu, what are you-"

"Do you want to try them?" he asked, brandishing a pair of handcuffs.

I was too surprised to form a proper answer. "W-Where is this... coming from?"

The excited look on his face softened as he placed the metal cuffs on the bed behind him, urging me to sit up. I did as he requested, and he reached forward to take one of my hands in his. 

"I was being really rude earlier, Woo. I'm sorry."

"You weren't rude, Gyu! I-If you don't want to- to- I mean, I'm not going to make you uncomfortable-"

"That's just it, Dongwoo. It shouldn't make me uncomfortable to provide for you. I wouldn't have reacted that way had I just talked to you beforehand, but I was honestly a bit afraid to. It's not your fault; I asked a question I wasn't ready to receive an answer for. This time we're going to talk first, okay?"

I sat up a bit straighter at the prospect (no matter the conversation, the fact that there were handcuffs in Sunggyu's hands just moments ago already got me slightly excited). "You mean you want to try again?" I asked hopefully, eyes wide in enthusiastic innocence. 

He laughed lightly at me. "Yeah, I do. But let's talk first, okay?" At my nod, he smiled and scooted closer to me. "I love you baby, and I really want to make you happy-"

"Gyu, you do make me happy, you don't have to do things that you don't like to make me happy!"

"But what if I can find a way to like it? I figured that my biggest problem is that I'm afraid that one time, your 'no' is actually going to mean 'no' and I'm going to cause you pain because I don't know. So Woohyun suggested a safe word."

"A safe word...?"

"Yeah! Something that you can say if you really don't like it, that way I can keep going if you tell me to stop, but if you say the safe word, then I'll know you really want me to stop. It has to be something that you wouldn't just shout out in the heat of the moment."

"Like... tablecloth?" I was already grinning at what Sunggyu was telling me. Just knowing that he spent his whole day thinking this through just to please me made me so happy.

He chuckled. "Sure. Let's use that, okay? We'll agree on it now."

I nodded eagerly. "Got it. Safe word is tablecloth. I love you Gyu!" I squealed, leaping over to land myself straddling his lap so I could kiss him. I was so excited at the implications, anxious at the prospect of finally fulfilling my mental fantasy.

"Want to see what else I got today?" he mumbled between kisses, my pleasure skyrocketing even though we hadn't done anything yet. I nodded quickly, reaching over to grab the inconspicuous bag, but he restrained me before I could. I looked at him with wide eyes only to receive a wicked grin in return. "Don't you think that's something you're going to have to earn?" he mumbled so close to my face.

I bit my lip, waiting for his next move. He was holding my one wrist that had tried to get the bag in one of his warm hands while the other reached behind him. "Then how about we put these to use first and I can show you?" he asked, showing off the shiny metal cuffs.

I cleared my throat but tried not to respond, keeping my lip caught up in my sharp teeth.

He smirked, pushing me off of his lap. "Take your shirt off."

I obeyed, stripping myself of the tshirt in record time, waiting patiently for him to make the next move. He dragged me up the bed so I was sitting up close to the top, and then grabbed ahold of my wrists, holding them in the air just above my head. He hooked the cuffs around the top of the headboard and slipped my hands through before tightening them, letting go so that my wrists were practically resting right on top of my head. I noticed that the insides of the hand cuffs were padded with some kind of fake leather. I smiled. It was such a Sunggyu thing to do, just a small detail like this to make sure my wrists don't get hurt.

"What are you smiling at?" Sunggyu asked slyly, half-dropping his dominant character for a moment.

I shook my head. "Kiss me first?" I requested in a shy voice. I was so immensely turned on by the display of power that I was catching only glimpses of so far, and I could feel my length already hardening in my pants, but I wanted to express my appreciation in a way that I knew he liked before we really got started. He grinned widely, dropping the persona completely to comply with my request.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel rushed. The fact that my my wrists were bound above my head and that my erection was already trying to force its way out of my pants at the anticipated mystery of what that bag contained hardly affected me anymore when Sunggyu's mouth was on mine. For several moments, I had practically forgotten what was about to happen due to the sensual feeling.

But before I knew it, Sunggyu was pulling away and smirking again. "Let's get started, shall we?" I nodded eagerly, biting my lip as he slinked backwards towards the shopping bag. "Close your eyes," he commanded, and as much as the anticipation was killing me, I obeyed, closing my eyes tightly and releasing my lip from my teeth before I drew blood. I heard rustling around in the plastic bag and couldn't keep myself from trembling. Moments later, I felt a touch to my face, and then the feeling of fabric...

It took me far too long to realize I was being blindfolded, but my heart rate was gradually increasing once I became aware of the fact. When Sunggyu's hands were finished tying the blindfold behind my head, I opened my eyes just to confirm that I couldn't see anything. It was just as expected- nothing but black.

I couldn't help taking my bottom lip back between my teeth when Sunggyu's hands returned to my body, this time to my pants. He cupped his hand around my prominent bulge and squeezed, making me gasp in surprise. 

"You're so hard, Woo. I haven't even touched you yet," he observed in a devilish voice. "It makes me wonder how hard you can possibly get..."

I wasn't going to ask what he was talking about even though I wasn't quite sure, but he certainly sensed the question because he was practically ripping my sweatpants off in mere milliseconds. The next thing I knew, something was getting pushed down my length and left there at the base. My breath hitched as the waves of pleasure hit me when he continued stroking my cock.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked seductively, his voice close to my face as his hand was playfully fooling around with the ring. I knew what it was, I knew exactly what it was, but he felt the need to explain anyway, probably just to tease me even more. "This is a cock ring, and you won't be feeling any kind of release until I let you." He punctured the command by sqeezing the tip of my cock between two fingers, feeling precum oozing out.

He left it to drip down the side of my hard length and instead moved his hands up to my stomach and then my chest. When his dextrous fingers found my sensitive nipples, I knew I was done for. He was pinching one hard while rubbing the other sensuously, and the contrast had me whining, attempting to throw my head back but only hitting my head against the wooden bars of the headboard instead.

"Gyu-" I whimpered when his mouth found its way to my collarbone.

"Ah ah," he chastised, biting the groove to my neck in slight punishment. "I only want to hear begging from you. If you say my name, you better scream it."

I nodded to show him that I understood, not opening my mouth so I didn't make another mistake... yet.

With the blindfold on, my other senses were absolutely on overdrive. A single touch would make me jump, which is why I was hardly able to focus with the feeling of Sunggyu's sharp teeth exploring the skin of my chest and neck while his fingers were still playing with my nipples. I accidentally let out another whine at feeling the drops of precum continuously dripping onto my tensed stomach.

I heard his chuckle right by my ear before his body left mine. He was on me again only moments later though, and this time he had stripped himself of his t-shirt. I hadn't been straining against the cuffs whatsoever until I felt his hips roll down... The rough feeling of his denim jeans warm from what I knew lay just inside felt nothing short of torturous against my naked, sensitive length, and I wanted only to pull those pants right off of him but the hand cuffs held me back.

I was about to whine out his name again until I remembered his earlier command. Don't say his name unless you're screaming. Only begging. "Please-" I let out instead, sounding choked for air. I honestly didn't know Sunggyu could move his hips this way.

"Please what?" It sounded teasing. He knew exactly what I wanted right now.

"Please, please fuck me!" I gasped out when he started grinding harder and faster.

"Fuck you? Really? That's how you think this goes, is it?" he questioned, halting the movement of his hips altogether.

I didn't know what I wanted more in that moment- for him to keep those hips moving, or for him to get off so he could finish getting undressed. "Y-Yes," I finally stuttered out. "Please!"

"If I fuck you now, you'll never know just how far I can push your body. Don't you want to figure that out?"

I hated the questions, I was so turned on that it was nearly impossible to form comprehensible sentences. "No, no please," I begged. "Just fuck me now-"

He got off of me and I almost cried out from the lack of contact and from anticipation. I thought he was going to obey my request since I was begging just like he wanted me to, but instead of the rustle of a belt, I was hearing the crinkling of that damn plastic bag again. "No, no Gyu please, I need it now!"

He only chuckled, and his lack of a reply was absolutely killing me. I had no idea what to expect- this was so unlike Sunggyu that my usual ability to predict whatever he is thinking was lost at a moment like this.

His hands on my hips were pulling me down the bed, my arms now straining high above me as he positioned me to be almost laying down.

I whimpered once more in anticipation before something hard was being pressed none too gently into my hole. I gasped out even more when it didn't stop.

"Gyu- what are you-" I couldn't finish my question at the feeling of him wiggling it around inside my body- so long, thin, and cold...

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say my name?" he asked all too calmly. I shook my head furiously, not sure of what he would do to me for breaking that rule he set. "And now lying about it? Baby... This isn't how I've taught you to act, is it?"

But I couldn't respond. Because right at that moment, whatever plastic object he had shoved up deep into my ass began vibrating and all was lost to a loud, uncontrollable moan.

"That's better," I faintly heard Sunggyu's voice. 'Faintly' because there was now a ringing in my ears from straight-up shock at the sudden pleasure inside of me. "I'm going to need you to do me a favor, baby..." it continued, and I couldn't process the words enough to know that it was a request until I felt his hand on my cheek. "Think you can do that?" 

I didn't know what he wanted, but I nodded my head anyway. The more I obeyed, the sooner this teasing would stop.

I don't even know when he'd stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, but moments later, he was straddling my chest with bare legs. And I knew what is supposed to happen next. I obediently opened my mouth, ready to take him in, but it was much slower than I had expected. He wouldn't even put it in my mouth at first, practically slapping my cheeks with his dick and pulling it out of reach every time I tried to coax it into my mouth with my tongue.

I whined at his heavy teasing, which only caused him to laugh at my helplessness. "I want you to suck me hard, Dongwoo. I want you to gag on me. I want to feel the back of your throat, do you hear me?"

I nodded profusely, my mouth still open in case he decided to shove it in at any moment. 

"But I want you to beg for it first."

I gasped at his next words, my mouth falling almost shut.

When I didn't say anything, he spoke back up again. "Unless you need a little encouragement," he mumbled, reaching behind him to take hold of the end of the vibrator sticking out of my ass and pushing it against my walls at all possible angles until I was crying out.

"Please! Oh god, please, stop!" I screamed, feeling so close to release but knowing I would be unable to achieve it.

"Then you know what to do. And I want you to call me oppa."

I bit my lip before whimpering out a small "Oppa..."

"What was that?" he asked, releasing his hold on the vibrator and shifting back over my chest.

"Oppa, please," I whined heavily. "Please, I need your cock, oh god, I want you to fuck my mouth, oppa!" The words sounded stupid to my ears, but if that's what he wanted to hear, then that's what I would say. Anything to be granted release. "I need to taste you..." I practically moaned out that last part at the feelings of unadulterated pleasure coursing up my spine from the vibrations and still my utter disbelief that this was happening in the first place.

He complied with my request, groaning as he slid his entire hard length into my mouth, the taste already salty with precum. I moaned loudly, though the sound was incredibly muffled. His hand slid down to my neck where he grappled at my throat. "Fuck, I can feel it," he mumbled breathlessly as he thrust his hips shallowly, but still enough to cause me to cough and tears to form in my eyes.

My whining and groaning was probably only encouraging him further, but I didn't mind. No, I didn't mind at all. Not even when he began pulling roughly on my hair to angle my face just the way he wanted.

"Dongwoo, tell me," he gasped out. "Tell me how much you need me right now." He gave one final flick of his hips before he slid out of my mouth and sat up on his knees.

Oh, how much I wanted to be able to reach out and touch him, those strong thigs and firm ass. My entire body was trembling uncontrollably, and I was struggling to regain my breath. But I still couldn't respond. My need was far too high for words, and I was trying to press my thighs together to ease some of the pressure down below.

"Tell me."

The voice was much closer to my face this time, and I felt his body heat now. His breath was the next thing I felt, right on my cheek. The next thing I knew, he was biting my ear- and not a teasing nip, either. My head turned, trying to get away from him. Until his hand came up to grip my jaw and turn my face back roughly.

"As sexy as your panting is, baby, I'd much rather hear you tell me how much you need my dick right now."

"I- I-" I stuttered out as he licked a long stripe all the way up my jaw and then began biting down my neck, probably leaving little red marks in his wake. "I- fuck..."

I was 'rewarded' with a sharp bite to my collarbone, where he quickly made work of sucking the spot harshly.

"That's what you want?" he teased when he pulled away. "Fuck?"

I nodded and swallowed hard. I hadn't meant for the expletive that accidentally slipped from my lips to be the command that he was looking for- and obviously he knew that too- but hell, I couldn't possibly form any other word at this point. His fingers ran down my body roughly until he was pulling the vibrator out of me. I arched my back and unconsciously spread my legs wider at the torturous pace he was using, but I still whimpered when it was finally gone. 

I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was doing here. If I didn't want to be prepared but he didn't want to hurt me, it was obvious that the vibrator and the blowjob were his de facto attempts at preparation and lube.

Sunggyu smacked me on the ass and crawled back up my body. "Let's get you flipped over," he mumbled to himself and I felt his hands releasing one of the cuffs on my wrist. I groaned unintentionally at the thought of having to hold myself up right now. My limbs were already as good as useless from all the shaking and weakness- I was sweating all over. 

I let him completely manipulate my already-spent body until until I was on my hand and knees before he took that arm and put it back in the cuff about my head. I really had no choice but to hold myself up because my hands tied to the top of the bedframe were pulling my top half up. My thighs were already shaking and I didn't know if my knees could handle holding up my body weight right now.

I wasn't given much time to consider that as a hand was brought down hard on my ass with a loud smack, making me yell out in pain and surprise. It faded into a sting after a moment and I found myself missing the sensation.

"Oppaaa~" I whined breathily. "Do it again."

And he did, to the other side this time. My hips jerked forward as an automatic response to the pain and the muscles in my arms flexed to keep me up as I righted myself again.

I felt some of my senses returning to me now that I had a chance to cool down from the previous torture he was putting me through. "Fuck me," I moaned as his hands were pressing themselves all over my body, down my arms, over my shoulders, exploring the expanse of my torso and down to my legs. The calmness was so jarring in the environment we had created that it made me even more anxious. "Please! Fuck me hard, I need it!"

I screamed when I felt his tongue dip into my entrance briefly before he pulled away entirely. As soon as I felt one of his hands on my hip, I mentally braced myself for what was to come.

It happened so slowly and yet all too quickly. He was aligning himself with my hole and then pushing in relentlessly, his now free hand joining the other on my opposite hip in a bruising hold.

I screamed out, wishing I could bury my face in the pillows below me, but the handcuffs not allowing my upper body down that low. Instead, I turned my head to the side and bit onto my own arm. I was groaning and released my teeth only to beg. "Please, god, stop! It's not going to fit- fuck!" My head dropped between my arms as I continued to be as loud as I deemed necessary (which was quite loud...)

Just when I thought I might die from the splitting feeling, he shoved the last inch in with a rough snap of his hips, causing my back to arch and my knees to slip a little farther apart. My head was swimming, but I wasn't certain with what... Another slap on my ass brought me out of my daze and I let out an appreciative moan when he grabbed me with both hands and began massaging my ass, pulling me apart in a way that I knew was the real Sunggyu just wanting to ease my pain. But, much to my pleasure, he didn't waste any time waiting for me to adjust and began work himself into me without warning. 

"Uhnn... Faster, go faster," I gasped out. My lack of sight seemed to heighten all other senses as I was overly aware of every touch to my sensitive body. His hands were back on my hips, fingers pressing into my fair skin so hard that I was positive there were already bruises beginning to appear. I was so painfully hard and my length was practically begging to be touched as it throbbed between my legs.

I couldn't help it, but each thrust was pushing my legs farther and farther apart, causing me to slip down against the mattress without enough strength or energy to hold myself up.

Before I could think about what was happening, Sunggyu was pulling out of me, much to my dismay, and releasing both of my hands from their bounds. He urged me to roll over onto my back, and I obeyed blindly, not having much control over my body anyway. While I was still adjusting to the new position, Sunggyu was sliding back inside me.

I bit back a loud moan, releasing instead a pitiful-sounding whimper. Sunggyu's pace was slowed considerably from before and gentle hands were on my face. I didn't know what to do with my free hands, so I grappled around until I found his arms that were reaching out to me, holding onto his elbows as he untied the blindfold from my face. It was soaked through with my tears and sweat, so he threw it aside and my eyes burned at the onslaught of light.

I threw my head back; Sunggyu was able to get so much deeper now, and his leisurely speed was driving me insane.

"Baby..." I whined. "Please, god, just give it to me."

"Touch yourself," he commanded, to which I immediately complied. Reaching down with one hand, I wrapped it tightly around my aching cock and stroked myself at the tempo I wished Sunggyu would use to fuck me. My other hand reached out for his soft, sweaty hair. He lowered his head to capture my lips in a heated kiss. My hand was now uncomforably trapped between our bodies, making it hard to pleasure myself as he asked, but I did my best, for my own sake. His thrusts, although they were still slow, were sharper and harder than a moment ago, making me whine needily into our kiss. He sucked my tongue into his mouth before delving into my own mouth to explore everywhere, claiming me as his own.

He shifted his angle to give himself better leverage, and at that exact moment, he came in direct contact with my prostate. My back arched so much that I felt like I was practically pushing him off of me, my legs automatically tensed and yet still spread further apart by default, both of my hands tightened into fists, and... I accidetally bit Sunggyu's tongue. Hard.

"Yah!" he yelled, pulling his head back, but I was too lost in pleasure to respond, my head now thrown back against the soft pillow below me. His hips never stopped moving the whole time, gaining speed and power and each thrust aimed perfectly.

"S-Sunggyu-ahhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My hand was faltering in its rhythm over my length as the pleasure hit me hard. When Sunggyu realized I wasn't even close to apologizing for biting him, he leaned down to return the favor by placing little nips and bites all over my chest and neck. The use of his sharp teeth right on my throat made me lose control. "Sunggyu- Sunggyu!" I was shouting over and over again like a broken record, but each sounding more breathless than the last until I could do nothing but moan in a high octave.

"Do you want to come?" he mumbled against my skin, panting hotly against my neck.

I nodded, choking on my own saliva.

"What do you say?"

"Pl-plea-se, Jesus, Sunggyu, please l-let me come!" the last word, coming out as nothing but a whine.

I know he would have been smirking if he wasn't lost in pleasure himself. Nonetheless, he reached down between us, keeping his warm lips pressed against my skin, and slid the cock ring off of me. 

I moaned in relief and he wrapped his hand around my dick, pumping quickly with my hand over his. My eyes slipped closed and I had to bite down on the crook of Sunggyu's neck to keep myself from shattering my vocal chords as my orgasm finally came. It hit me harder than I'd ever come before, and just the feeling of Sunggyu releasing himself deep inside me, groaning out from his orgasm plus the pain of my teeth in his skin that was likely drawing blood was enough to make my mind go absolutely blank.

My every breath as I came down from my high was unintentionally vocalized in sighing moans. I eventually released my mouth's hold on the groove between his neck and shoulder with a trembling jaw that struggled to close properly. My head fell defeatedly onto the pillow underneath my head, eyes closed and breath coming out of me in heaving pants. The tingling feeling reached all the way down to my toes and up to the top of my head, making my brain feel fuzzy and distant.

Sunggyu had leaned down to give me a peck on the lips, but I was far too out of it to reciprocate, still releasing little moans under my breath. My muscles were relaxing slowly, and I suddenly felt Sunggyu shift his position and begin to pull out.

My mind spasmed, eyes snapping open, and I found myself blurting out- "Tablecloth!!"

He froze immediately, muscles tensing at hearing our safe word. "What? What's wrong? Does something hurt?" He sounded so frantic, eyes raking over my form searching for any visible signs.

"N-No... Don't pull out yet..." I mumbled.

* * *

I released a deep breath I'd been holding in in my terror, so relieved that Dongwoo wasn't actually injured. 

I grabbed onto his still slightly trembling body and rolled over onto my back, pulling him with me so he could be straddling on top of me. I held him close to my chest, running my fingers through his messy, sweaty hair as I gradually felt his breath relaxing.

After a few minutes to let him relax, I lifted his hips ever so slightly and pulled my limp length out of him slowly so he could still object if he wanted to. I shifted us a bit so he was only partially on top of me but with one half of his body still nestled into my chest and my legs wrapped around his.

"Babe," I called softly.

No response.

"Dongwoo? Baby?"

Still nothing.

I lifted my head slightly and tilted his back with my hand in his hair to see his eyes closed loosely and heard the faintest snores coming from him. Dropping his head back onto my naked chest, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What am I going to do with this kid?

At least I'm never going to have to wonder how to get him sleepy for bed ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted to AFF)  
> This is a part of a series of requested oneshots. If you have any requests, please tell me! I accept OTP, genre, and/or prompt requests in SHINee, Infinite, and BTS.


End file.
